1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of performing drawing on a target layer (a data recording layer, a print layer such as a photosensitive layer or a heat-sensitive layer provided on a label side, or the like) of a recordable optical disk and an optical disk recording apparatus for carrying out such a method.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of drawing an image of an optional picture or character or the like by irradiating a laser beam onto a data recording layer of a recordable optical disk to thereby change visible light properties of the data recording layer, there is one method as described in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-283470.
As a technique of drawing an image of an optional picture or character or the like by forming a print layer such as a photosensitive layer or a heat-sensitive layer on a label side of a recordable optical disk and irradiating a laser beam onto the label side of the disk to thereby change visible light properties of the print layer, there is one method as described in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-203321.
The foregoing patent publications each disclose, mainly, a method of performing drawing while precisely executing a focus control. However, in the method of performing the drawing on the print layer of the label side, it may occur that the focus servo is not effectively performed with respect to the print layer depending on a structure or material of the print layer, hence the drawing is disabled. Further, also in the method of performing the drawing on the data recording layer, it may occur that the focus servo is not effectively performed with respect to the data recording layer depending on the disk so that the drawing is disabled.